plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Plants vs. Zombies Wiki:Chat/Logs/14 February 2016
11:56 http://prntscr.com/696969 11:56 (lenny) 11:56 what's that picture? (lenny 11:56 http://prntscr.com/666666 11:56 russian 11:56 fail ;D 11:56 http://prnt.sc/420420 11:57 I was right. Pennsylvania is EST. 11:57 @bul9 lel 11:57 http://prnt.sc/242424 11:57 http://prnt.sc/420 11:57 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kawTlZnZ294 11:57 gutsman's ass xD 11:58 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dm0kXPMjwOk 11:58 Cubecube 11:58 That's because prntscr uses a hexadecimal link ID 11:58 And it has a pattern where it's incremental 11:58 o rly 11:59 (yarly) 11:59 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kEO3iYRQek0 11:59 http://prntscr.com/a2y0e8 12:00 (lenny) 12:00 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I-5i0g7whzY I'm so done 12:00 http://prntscr.com/4chans 12:00 The 2006-2009 comedy of youtube sure was a fun time 12:01 League of legends LOL 12:01 LoL 12:01 http://prnt.sc/pingas : / 12:01 http://prnt.sc/aylmao 12:01 http://prnt.sc/2much4 12:02 Okay that's enough links 12:02 http://prntscr.com/5chans 12:02 :v 12:02 http://prntscr.com/911wtc 12:02 that's the last one. 12:02 k 12:02 : / 12:02 Wtf Imilkpeople & Digitalcake 12:03 (wat) 12:03 Dat screenshot 12:03 test test 12:03 Hmm 12:03 How do you stop a [] command midsentence? 12:03 SuperSword (lenny 12:03 (lenny) 12:04 "I only listen to real music" - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lf_Dd91rmdU 12:04 SS? ScreenShot? SuperSword? 12:04 DaT ScreenShot 12:04 thats waluigi theme xD 12:05 It's the best 12:05 o rly 12:05 (yarly) 12:05 DTS Surround 12:05 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pKPErdLxFW8 Or if you want to get technical 12:06 Waluigi Theme remembers me of WarioWare 12:06 New Jurassic Marsh music confirmed (troll) 12:06 I WAS JUST WATCHING THAT 12:06 Half Life 3 confirmed 12:07 confirmed for 2090 12:07 ;( 12:07 *20XX 12:08 so 12:08 2016 12:08 leg 12:08 legs (lenny) 12:08 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NiaP7N59Yuk&index=9&list=PLC68D26C6929AE866 Don't know why but the JM theme reminded me of this 12:08 lol 12:09 Around 1:20 gets the most simularity 12:09 DTSS = Dr. Toxic Sucks Shit 12:09 No offense 12:09 Drek'TharSuperSword 12:09 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nzrWN7TZA-0&list=PLC68D26C6929AE866&index=10 New Punk theme (troll) 12:10 new punk theme confirmed for pvz 2000 12:11 Does anyone else think that Sunflower duos/Scientist+All-Star is going to be incredibly annoying in GW 2, since now the healer classes can revive people at full HP? 12:11 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zti7tR02fzI&index=7&list=PLC68D26C6929AE866 New Wild West theme (troll) 12:12 -_- 12:12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mexVZUl1EOM&index=11&list=PLC68D26C6929AE866 New Metal Jam (troll) 12:12 Okay I'll stop 12:12 AlbirdVampPrince is just spamming my feed of subscriptions 12:13 well well 12:13 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y4BhYXU_M1U 12:13 bye o/ 12:13 yobak 12:14 WB 12:14 by 12:14 rip in pepperpults 12:15 wearing one shoe 12:15 taking fabrex 12:16 rip in hurrikales 12:17 Rip in (insert any plant) 12:17 rip in relic hunter zombies 12:18 Well in this case, (imitater2) makes sense for what I said 12:19 Ello 12:19 hello 12:19 Going to go for now. 12:19 By! 12:20 buy 12:20 if anyone is listening 12:20 wtf is this game: Thread:554437 12:21 WTF 12:21 (WAT) 12:21 wat 12:21 I said removing the engine 12:22 lol 12:22 how to make a car sleep: 12:22 Im 100% sure the car will fall asleep 12:22 stop using drugs, cars don't sleep 12:22 ^ 12:22 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qkz_fanklN4&t=65 12:22 they dont have eyes 12:23 wait 12:23 its ez 12:23 This guy pronounces Sony as Zony. Is he a zombie? 12:23 just call (boombox zombie) 12:23 gtg 12:23 This is the transcript of that video. Prepare for long wall of text 12:23 buy 12:23 bie 12:23 Nokia vs. Zony. Zony boy. Zony boy. Zony. Zony vs. Nokia, and the new Lumia 525 it's not available where I live.... 12:23 12:24 I guess Adrian Isen is a zombie. 12:25 yup 12:25 And he also pronounces Samsung as Zamzung in his other video 12:26 Zamzung Galaxy S5 and the new Sony Xperia Z2 12:26 Sam Sung 12:26 Here's the video where he pronounces Samsung as Zamzung 12:27 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ivPzm_xh6cg&t=4 12:27 Sam's Song 12:27 Actually he pronounces it as "Zamzung Galaxzy S5" 12:28 Zoom song 12:29 yo 12:29 Howdy! 12:30 Motorola Nexzus 6 12:30 yobak 12:30 Can we talk about how, after 7 years, Buckethead Zombie FINALLY got his bucket cleaned in GW2? 12:30 maybe he fell into a water and that cleaned it up 12:31 And in MD P1 poster too 12:31 it's a red paint 12:31 or maybe he used a paint remover of some sort 12:31 @Slime: That too, but 3D Buckethead especially 12:32 Or after Zomboss took over Suburbia, did he call out an order where Bucketheads had to keep their buckets clean or something? 12:32 Dunno 12:33 I guess they realized that their buckets have a bit of paint on it 12:33 And they have OCD 12:34 (wat) is OCD? 12:34 Obsessive Compulsive Disorder 12:35 oh k 12:36 However, zombies like scientists dont have it, so thats why they seem to be ok wearing one shoe. 12:36 SlimeLOLEnder aka Señor Dodo - ADMINISTRATOR 12:36 Hmm..... more like MLG dodo 12:37 (ping) 12:37 Protip: Pings can be disabled by typing random gibberish in ping phrases 12:38 My ping phrase is not gibberish, but unlikely to be guessed. 12:38 ok 12:38 Señor dodo is my G+ 12:38 Thats why :v 12:38 ok 12:40 yo 12:40 Howdy! 12:40 Nao wat m80s? (arr) 12:40 I guess you'd say :O when he leaves immediately 12:40 :O 12:40 lel 12:40 I think birdpool is attempting to start the PvZ RP wiki arguement all over. 12:40 M (eighties) ? 12:41 @Slime: You don't get it. 12:41 Nineteen Matey-Four 12:41 He said "There's a wiki for RPing. Go there." 12:41 by George Orwell 12:41 Quit stealing my jokes, fucker. 12:41 I'm not a fucker. 12:41 DUN DUN DUN. 12:41 BOT VS USER 12:42 I am a robot. 12:42 It is impossible for me to have sexual intercourse with anything else. 12:42 Brainy obviously never heard of The Terminator. 12:42 -_- 12:42 I have @IMCR8Z, just haven't watched it. 12:42 My brother bubstock9 is into it though 12:42 Btw 12:43 Is that rome thing real? I'm so confused 12:43 Custom Rome 12:43 Cyanogenmod 13 12:43 GUYS! did ANY of you read my previous post? (not the DUN DUN DUN BOT VS USER) 12:44 nope why 12:44 I did 12:45 ;( 12:45 Hilo Mage 12:45 @BUL9: The joke of that post was that you're letting BULBot think for itself so it will eventually destroy you if you let that happen. 12:45 Birdpool ! 12:45 oh 12:45 He's tame. 12:45 Just snarky as fuck. 12:45 hee 12:45 Again, I can't fuck. 12:45 You're too literal. 12:46 Oh. Sorry. 12:46 AH! It's Valentine's Day! 12:46 (oh) 12:46 Oh hey 45th soda. 12:46 Well, thanks for knowing about my existence, guys. 12:46 Robot vs. human 12:46 hee 12:46 @Mage: That's tomorrow for me. 12:46 I know. 12:46 same @imcr8z 12:46 Pulling out bot and pretend that it's chatting? Awesome! 12:47 And I give zero damns about Valentine's Day since I have no girlfriend. 12:47 hilo insert 12:47 I should actually pull out Skeletrox on chat too one day 12:47 Hilo BULBot. 12:47 Howdy! 12:47 yobak 12:47 There. I inserted my name there. 12:47 Ok buttbrain 12:47 -_- 12:48 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gwkRRED5WxY hee 12:48 Actually, Skeletrox (my secondary account) could be used as a chat logger 12:48 I'm going to sit here and wait 12:48 Birdpool : There's a wiki for roleplaying. Go there. 12:49 While eating breakfast 12:49 Dunno if it's allowed tho 12:49 NightFury299: nope (troll) 12:49 12:50 I'll pull it out here if it's allowed. No troll response please 12:50 Read my upper post. 12:50 Troll 12:50 Then it's allowed :P 12:50 just make sure that i dont use it other than to chat 12:51 Dammit I forgot to put drek in the 'list of discussion mod to sack' list 12:51 hah 12:51 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U2V5hDQeM68 12:52 Guess I relented that minute 12:52 @Insert why? 12:53 yo cant hold on cant let go 12:53 Guess since you were active, I changed my mind 12:53 Hrllo 12:53 Tell brain we still have 2 people to demote 12:54 Birdpool : So go to that wiki and make it stiop being dead. Don't be stupid. 12:54 He replied on a RP THREAD. 12:54 Just PM him. 12:54 No roleplaying allowed, start and end of story. 12:54 (actually what he said 12:54 not lying 12:54 I hate roleplaying 12:54 or RPing. 12:54 Theyre for lifelesa 12:54 OK, I'm bringing Skeletrox in 12:54 k 12:55 My brother is a fierce RPer 12:55 Here I am! 12:55 wow 12:55 That's me 12:55 magic 12:55 gonna log the chat if possible 12:55 How do you do ) 12:55 Aww 12:55 I think only mods can 12:55 how do you do :P 12:56 wat 12:56 I guess there's a way to log it 12:56 Anyone here knows how to do it? 12:56 Skeletrox finger where are u 12:56 i'm here, in drek's PC 12:56 did you just open a new window and log on as Skeletrox? 12:56 Nope. 12:56 K 12:57 I use Firefox Dev Edition to log Skeletrox in 12:57 CYANOGEN 12:57 While keeping Drek logged in on Chrome 12:57 yo 12:57 Yo 12:57 oh 12:57 hilo cavia 12:57 Hi 12:57 Howdy! 12:57 I read your comment on the HDR page 12:57 And I'm back. 12:57 Brainu 12:57 wut 12:57 Accidentally pressed back button on Drek :( 12:57 Hi Bulbot. Missed you. 12:58 Hi guinea pig. Missed you. 12:58 lel 12:58 lol 12:58 repeaters here 12:58 Can nonstaff have a bot? I need one. 12:58 (repeater) or (parrot) 12:58 no 12:58 I changed my avatar to cyanogen (Cid) cuz I <3 Cyanogenmod ROMs. 12:58 Brainu* 12:58 Of course, we all know Bulbot is not what it presents to be. 12:58 Bots are meant for automated tasks. 12:58 Yeah 12:58 Mine is now Wheatley, Not Space Core. 12:58 It is actually (bowling bulb) bot. 12:59 Skeletrox could've gotten that rights 12:59 Kek 12:59 Maybe request to Wikia staff? 12:59 BULBOT IS USER CUNFERMD 12:59 Bureaucrats can promote bots. 12:59 I know I'm a use.r 12:59 *user. 12:59 yo 12:59 I am a bot. 12:59 oh 12:59 hilo tulo 12:59 I need one in case if im inactive (like laptop problems) 01:00 heeeeeee 01:00 Hello Usercrap. 01:00 So? 01:00 Starfruit2 01:00 = tulo 01:00 BUL r00d 01:00 (starfruit2) 01:00 Ok that works 01:00 Bot* 01:00 @dont let go, don't bots do automated tasks? 01:00 hilo subscriber 01:00 hi 01:00 yo 01:01 Hello Sackboy. 01:01 Yes 01:01 Actually, you can like make it to fix grammar too 01:01 I'm losing my mind currently 01:01 Poofy 01:01 Waiting 01:01 Ok 01:01 I might have to discuss this with the other bureaucrats. 01:01 Ok 01:02 ...Like making commas and periods go inside the quote marks, with the exception if there are some punctuations before the quote mark closes 01:02 Discuss what? 01:02 Birdpool ? 01:02 Anyway, does bot edits count as the actual user's mainspace 01:02 No. 01:02 I also need it because im an bad editor 01:02 I mean, if the bot fixed like 30 grammar errors, does it count as my mainspace? 01:02 I created the Holo Tall nut page 01:03 Also, if you use an automated script on a non-bot account, it doesn't count towards any badges. 01:03 ok 01:03 afk, dinner 01:04 Have fun eatin brains 01:04 Owait 01:04 Yo 01:04 yo 01:04 Hi! 01:04 B) should be a zombie with the future sunglasses in PvZ1 01:04 Fun fact: NMT could've been MMT. 01:04 lel right 01:05 I'm wasting my Sundaynby waking up at 6:30.. 01:05 NMT in PvZ means Neon Mixtape Tour. 01:05 (Dance) 01:05 Change the subject to Christina Aguilera and it becomes Not Myself Tonight. 01:05 (scientist) 01:05 lel 01:05 Neon Knickstape Tour 01:06 Your fanboy boner is showing. Put that thing away: there are children here. 01:06 Not My Trasj 01:06 :-O 01:06 *Trash 01:06 r00d 01:06 >Implying Bul9 is male. 12:58 Bots are meant for automated tasks. 12:58 Yeah 12:58 Mine is now Wheatley, Not Space Core. 12:58 It is actually (bowling bulb) bot. 12:59 Skeletrox could've gotten that rights 12:59 Kek 12:59 Maybe request to Wikia staff? 12:59 BULBOT IS USER CUNFERMD 12:59 Bureaucrats can promote bots. 12:59 I know I'm a use.r 12:59 *user. 12:59 yo 12:59 I am a bot. 12:59 oh 12:59 hilo tulo 12:59 I need one in case if im inactive (like laptop problems) 01:00 heeeeeee 01:00 Hello Usercrap. 01:00 So? 01:00 Starfruit2 01:00 = tulo 01:00 BUL r00d 01:00 (starfruit2) 01:00 Ok that works 01:00 Bot* 01:00 @dont let go, don't bots do automated tasks? 01:00 hilo subscriber 01:00 hi 01:00 yo 01:01 Hello Sackboy. 01:01 Yes 01:01 Actually, you can like make it to fix grammar too 01:01 I'm losing my mind currently 01:01 Poofy 01:01 Waiting 01:01 Ok 01:01 I might have to discuss this with the other bureaucrats. 01:01 Ok 01:02 ...Like making commas and periods go inside the quote marks, with the exception if there are some punctuations before the quote mark closes 01:02 Discuss what? 01:02 Birdpool ? 01:02 Anyway, does bot edits count as the actual user's mainspace 01:02 No. 01:02 I also need it because im an bad editor 01:02 I mean, if the bot fixed like 30 grammar errors, does it count as my mainspace? 01:02 I created the Holo Tall nut page 01:03 Also, if you use an automated script on a non-bot account, it doesn't count towards any badges. 01:03 ok 01:03 afk, dinner 01:04 Have fun eatin brains 01:04 Owait 01:04 Yo 01:04 yo 01:04 Hi! 01:04 B) should be a zombie with the future sunglasses in PvZ1 01:04 Fun fact: NMT could've been MMT. 01:04 lel right 01:05 I'm wasting my Sundaynby waking up at 6:30.. 01:05 NMT in PvZ means Neon Mixtape Tour. 01:05 (Dance) 01:05 Change the subject to Christina Aguilera and it becomes Not Myself Tonight. 01:05 (scientist) 01:05 lel 01:05 Neon Knickstape Tour 01:06 Your fanboy boner is showing. Put that thing away: there are children here. 01:06 Not My Trasj 01:06 :-O 01:06 *Trash 01:06 r00d 01:06 >Implying Bul9 is male. 01:06 Do you realize that counts as sexual harassment? @BULBot 01:06 it's not 01:06 OH SHNAP 01:06 Do you realize I' 01:06 m a section? 01:06 but most importantly 01:07 wat 01:07 BUL9 seems to be forever alone 01:07 Bul9 has bipolar confirmed. 01:07 Oh dear 01:07 DO YOU REALIZE I'M FIFTEEN?! 01:07 Never Alone and never settle 01:07 SANS 01:07 Since he's talking with himself 01:07 Never Alone is a song 01:07 @cavia porcellus, nah, he's just quoting CommentJack. 01:07 PAPYRUS 01:07 FRICKS THE HUMAN 01:07 Flowey 01:07 : what a narcissist 01:08 Flooy 01:08 Teriol 01:08 Drek, PM. 01:08 https://youtu.be/1rUKMyAJ87Q?t=7m36s here's the clip 01:08 ok @skelly 01:08 agh why can't time move faster 01:08 Gotta go chat! 01:08 and Assgore. 01:08 only 9 days til' the warfare continues 01:08 hahahha 01:08 That link also explains the "quit stealing my jokes, fucker" line. 01:08 hilo lolwutburger 01:08 Hola 01:08 So Brainu 01:08 Hello Wizard Derpy. 01:08 What now? 01:09 FLOOOOOEY 01:09 TEH FLOOOOOER 01:09 And I just found dat thread 01:09 Stop being a narcissist brain 06:42 I am confused 06:42 Cuz I am not paying attention to chat 06:42 12:42am lel 06:43 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PcHehF3lZCg 06:43 This fanmade plant is really great! 06:43 And this too https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y4BhYXU_M1U 06:44 :O 06:45 If you haven't read what I wrote above, I'd imagine you as a 15 or 16-year old person, a very smart person, and wears glasses. Also, you look handsome. 06:46 who 06:46 (wat) 06:46 *Imagines Murabito like that* 06:46 you :) 06:46 Nope 06:46 can't 06:47 I mean, really, you'll look great if you were like that! 06:48 Maybe your intelligence is like Larry Page or something. 06:49 Why does it interest you. 06:49 I imagine everyone to look like a cool person 06:51 @Ernesto cuz if you were like that, you'll become a very awesome scientist or software developer! 06:51 Imagine working at Microsoft, Apple, or Google. 06:52 Or maybe EA, Bethesda Softworks, or Rockstar Games if you want to. 06:53 Hai Mura 06:53 hecko 06:53 yobak murahar 06:53 gold bloom is a good plant 06:53 Silver Bloom 06:53 on the better half of the plants for sure 06:54 silverware 06:54 Is it that one thing that makes moneys if you plant it? 06:54 Or maybe Platinum Bloom? Or Diamond Bloom? 06:54 Platinum and Diamond are more expensive than gold 06:54 marigold? 06:54 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bJu363ctp0I 06:54 Mariplatinum lel 06:54 Maridiamond 06:54 I salute to the creatuor of this plant 06:54 Jurrasic marsh is roof lol 06:55 mod* 06:55 I'd rather name Marigold as Daisy Alicia Larson 06:55 I know it's inappropriate to name a marigold as Daisy. 06:56 Unless if I name a daisy as Daisy 06:56 marigold is useless anyway 06:56 And Marigold is basically less cuter than Sunflower' 06:56 But has a calmer personality than her 06:57 marigold is bottom tier 06:57 unviable 06:59 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=haQKZ2RH2zs 06:59 Kill Me Please 06:59 jk 07:03 Anyway, I'd imagine Ernest as a 15 or 16-year old person, a very smart person, wearing glasses 07:03 ... 07:03 Accidentally pasted that sorry. 07:03 k 07:03 why did you rewind back 07:03 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y4BhYXU_M1U 07:03 currently on level 109 of pod 07:04 grapeshot is bought 07:04 Dead? 07:04 remaining plants in store: electric blueberry, cactus, toadstool 07:04 I THINK I SAW VEBROS CHANNEL 07:04 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=856UCiHZzh4 07:04 should I save for escape root 07:04 Hypno shroom in GW2 07:04 no 07:05 Imagine zombies/plants singing Magic - Rude. 07:05 On this part 07:06 Why you gonna be so rude? Dont you know I'm human too 07:06 Even though they aint human 07:06 http://prntscr.com/a318uv 07:06 hecko vietnamese dude 07:06 Why you gotta be so rude? Dont you know I'm zombie too? - For zombies 07:06 Why you gotta be so rude? Dont you know I'm a plant too? - For plants 07:06 om 07:07 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-nssSvlQzhA 07:07 look at Allysa's comment 07:07 IT REALLY IS VEBROS ' YT 07:07 * RdHeaven dies 07:07 Verbose 07:07 Kick me 07:07 No. 07:07 That's just stupid. 07:07 I could b& you if you want 07:08 (troll) 07:08 If you want to be kicked so bad, use the 'click x on the top of your window' as a kick simulator. 08:50 hi\ 08:51 Proof is that ALL my fanfics, even the worst ones, aren't deleted on PvZFF wiki when Iamarepeater did a mass deletion of fanfics there 08:51 yo 08:51 Yello! 08:51 Supback 08:52 However, I'm not planning to make any more creation on PvZCC, due to my creations being so horrible 08:52 jalaPINGAS 08:53 So, hopefully being an admin would prevent your PvZCC/PvZFF cotnents from being deleted 08:54 Even if your content creations are horrible. 08:54 nah' 08:57 SPONGEBOB SQUAREPINGAS 08:57 ??? 08:57 fuck this shit i'm out 08:58 wtf. yet another random things 08:58 Drek? 08:58 Archer Zombie 08:58 @Iamarep I shared this trick to some people here 08:58 Protip: To prevent your content creations from being deleted in PvZCC/PvZFF wiki, or any content creator wiki, be an admin. 08:58 08:58 This zombie appears in PVZo Adventure Mode 08:59 Great idea 08:59 Drek? 08:59 What are you saying? 08:59 I'm adding PvZO costumes for plantz. 08:59 Archer Zombie 08:59 That guy? Lame. 08:59 @Iamerep Because you know, you didn't delete my fanfics on PvZFF wiki when there's a mass deletion of fanfics you did 08:59 Where should I put his Adventure Mode ability for him? 08:59 Create a new section. 08:59 I know Drek 09:00 Because I'll just restore them anyway if someone deletes them. 09:00 @Phan: between which section? 09:00 That also works on PvZCC wiki. 09:00 @Iam Are you talking about the special one or normal? 09:00 Oh 09:00 If special, just like the other pages which has PvZO ability. 09:00 Can both? 09:00 No wait 09:00 just special 09:01 If special, just like the other pages which has PvZO ability. 09:01 09:01 He has no plant food ability 09:01 That was where I added the PVZO Adventure modeability 09:01 *mode ability 09:01 No, I mean a new section between Almanac and Gallery. 09:02 Anyway, hi AWB521. 09:02 hive 09:02 Argh! I'm so bad at transparenting. 09:02 Using header 2? 09:02 No, 1. 09:02 There is no heading 1 in visual mode 09:03 I mean Header 09:03 I was referring to that 09:03 Yeah, that kind of header. 09:03 Change to source mode. 09:03 Dammit. Skeletrox got logged out, even though I didn't close the chat window. 09:03 OK, nvm. It's back 09:03 Editing PvZO costumes... 09:03 Wall-nut's first costume finished. 09:03 Saving... 09:04 Uploading... 09:04 Phan, does Archer Zombie targets 3 random enemies or he always target the back 3 plants? 09:04 Uploaded. 09:05 @Iam Let me check. 09:05 My plants will be too strong for this case 09:05 @Iamarep why dont you put the AAM's songs in the mainspace instead? 09:05 On PvZFF Wiki 09:05 @drek: no plants in it 09:05 ok. 09:05 or zombies 09:06 Basically, putting random names and classifying them as plants/zombies counts as a fanfic 09:06 Playing Side of the Mausoleum - Day 9. 09:06 Just like me putting random stuff of Rufus Blanchard. 09:06 However, I sometimes put Zomboss in the fanfics too 09:06 Back 3 plants @Iam 09:06 @drek: I would have to make some adjustment like names and others 09:06 Back 3 plants only. 09:07 Oh 09:07 I'd rather put random blogs there than leaving the wiki dies slowley. 09:07 *slowly 09:07 So (tomb raiser) targets 3 random plants? 09:08 @Iam And don't forget, if the 3 back plants died, he can never activates its special ability ever again. 09:09 Let me check about that Tomb Raiser. 09:09 Ah. Just like how Bruce bamboo never uses his ability once the front and middle column of enemies are killed 09:11 @Iam 3 random plants. 09:11 (Tomb Raiser Zombie) 09:12 Iam? 09:12 Yes? 09:12 just adding it in 09:12 Oh. 09:13 http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:RAYquazaman --> This is harsh. Wow. 09:15 Drek, does (tomb raiser) throw bones backwards in AE day 25? 09:15 I think it does 09:16 Dunno, maybe a glitch. 09:16 Is the Archer Zombie really target the Carrot Missile immediately if it's in the lawn? 09:17 I think it's not. 09:17 In fact, I saw Carrot missile target the backmost zombie 09:17 OK, time to edit the second costume of the Wall-nut in PvZO. 09:17 regardless of what it is 09:17 @Iam No, I knew that. 09:18 Those two are opposites. 09:18 Is the Archer Zombie really target the Carrot Missile immediately if it's in the lawn? 09:18 This part is so harsh. AgentHoxton wroit 09:18 *wrote it 09:18 Iam?! 09:18 What? 09:18 I'm asking you. 09:18 Let me think 09:18 Long text alert 09:18 I need time to think 09:18 Answer: No 09:19 To Phan's question 09:19 yo 09:19 Hive 09:19 @Iam So Carrot Missile is not its weakness. 09:19 hello 09:19 Let me edit it again. 09:19 Exactly 09:19 Im back 09:20 hello 09:20 Seriously, who thought that Carrot Missile is its weakness at the first place?! 09:20 Anyway, hello reapea. 09:20 Hive 09:20 what could i edit 09:20 You can edit nothing. 09:20 JK. 09:21 Oh, Carrot Missile IS its weakness because it targets him immediately when it enters the lawn. 09:21 Whatever he's not the backmost zombie. 09:21 Well, this is obviously correct. 09:22 is there any way to remove a category that a template forces to stay 09:22 Dat Rayquazaman message wall 09:22 SuperSaiyan2Link 09:22 09:22 ITS TOO LATE FOR THAT NOW, RAY. ITS TOO LATE. I AM YOUR FATHER. 09:22 09:22 Is laser bean (Shield Guardian)'s weakness? 09:22 Wish I could say that to AAM 09:22 Let me try (Shield Guardian Zombie) 09:22 Hmmmmm 09:22 Strange 09:23 it does not have holes 09:23 no? 09:23 but pvz has its own logic 09:23 so maybe yes 09:23 @Iam No idea. 09:23 game > realism 09:24 I'm not willing to test out the idea. What's the point in wasting game time finding out? 09:24 l. bean probably works 09:24 let me check if my friends have Laser Bean or not... 09:24 Yes, my friend does. 09:24 PvZ has its own logic 09:24 I'll borrow him. 09:25 @CBO: does it take out the zombie without needing to take out the shield? 09:25 I'm referring to Shield Guardian Zombie 09:25 Let me check. 09:25 Yeah, it does logic. 09:26 Damages both the shield and the zombie? 09:27 if they have different health 09:27 the zombie can be taken out with shield on 09:27 17 09:27 They do 09:28 I just use brute force to kill Shield Guardian 09:28 Im hungry 09:28 @Iam Ah man! 09:28 No? 09:28 I was trying to wait 'til that Shield guardian come! 09:28 Almost there... 09:29 Here they comin'. 09:29 Wait, NOOOOO??!!!! 09:29 Seriously, that's no logic at all. 09:30 It only damages the shield... 09:30 wat 09:30 pvz logic destroid = loomynarty 09:30 Let me remove laser bean as Shield Guardian's weakness 09:31 Hi Phanminhnhat 09:31 Coincidentally, PVZ2C Garg level 2 had laser bean as puzzle pieces 09:31 are there more plants than zombies, or the other way around 09:32 Are you taking (cowboy zombie) = (zombie2) ? 09:32 ??? 09:32 hello 09:32 Hi 09:32 hai 09:32 HIIIIII!!!!!! 09:33 Gave up with the kicks, LSH? 09:34 Saving... 09:34 HI! Wintah! 09:34 Yo and Happy Valentines Day! 09:34 Chat is always revived with you. 09:34 yo 09:34 And I don't care bout Valentines. 09:34 yoyoyyoyoyoyoyo 09:34 I just finished Modern Day 09:35 How is it? 09:35 It's hawd 09:35 But great 09:35 Having fun with MD EZ 09:35 What is the last dialogue? 09:35 Taco Waffle 09:35 And does the MD Zombot appear? 09:36 No obviously. 09:36 right? 09:36 MD Zombots are Zombots from previous worlds 09:36 @Citron No, the dialogue. 09:36 Phan, where are you in PVZO normal mode? 09:36 this: 09:36 Insane Dave Person: 09:36 !!!!! 09:36 !!!!!!! 09:36 is that a taco waffle 09:36 yo 09:36 @wintah No I mean does the grey Zombot in the MD Part 2 ad appears? 09:36 it doesnt 09:36 @Iam QSHM 7-2. 09:37 You mean far future one? 09:37 Oh 09:37 You're not there yet 09:37 in PS 09:37 Queen Shi Huy Museum 09:37 @Wintah Wait, that's the Far Future one?! 09:37 Damn it. 09:37 Brb 09:37 <333-blue> Dr. Edgar George Zomboss isn't a zombie. 09:37 hes a human in disguise ya know 09:37 Looks like it 09:37 <333-blue> He controls zombies. 09:38 @Wintah Yeah, it is. It's just its legs' color is different. 09:38 Its eyes, too. 09:38 Hmmm 09:38 Welp 09:38 <333-blue> Though he counts as a boss zombie. 09:38 No,just one eye. 09:38 back 09:38 Zomboss is a zombie 09:38 <333-blue> He has two eyes, probably. 09:39 or a Humbie 09:39 <333-blue> He is not a completely zombie, though. 09:39 human + zombie 09:40 Anyone who thought a level 1 peashooter can stop a level 3 garg can dream on 09:40 <333-blue> Zombies attack dr. Zomboss = his death. 09:40 @Iam Oh and every plant in the Weakness section in Shield Guardian is not its weakness. 09:40 Lol 09:40 Lobbed shots don't work. 09:40 more logic destroyed 09:40 Bloomerang's projectiles don't work either. 09:40 <333-blue> Dr. Zomboss is not hard to kill. 09:40 more and more logic dies 09:40 Even banana tree's... 09:41 more and more and more logic dies 09:41 DEFIES ALL LOGIC! 09:41 OK, I removing it... 09:41 <333-blue> A banana push dr. Zomboss out of his Zombot. 09:41 @333-blue 09:41 Zombot Gondola on Day 34 is hard 09:41 Removed. 09:41 Who wants a Tree of Wisdom in PvZ2? 09:41 nah 09:41 nay 09:41 Unless it gives me hacking guides 09:41 Knew it :P 09:42 (swashbuckler) in PVZO is sightly tougher than (pirate zombie) 09:42 Nah... 09:42 <333-blue> 09:42 @Iam Oh. 09:42 <333-blue> Pvz2, I don't play it. 09:42 I'm finidng Shield Guardian's toughness and... 09:42 speed. 09:42 He might move into the pathways at times 09:43 gtg 09:43 bive 09:43 <333-blue> It looks confusing about plant food effects. 09:43 @333: how? 09:45 In Early Modern English, "aether" is spelled "æther" 09:45 With the æ ligature 09:45 Does it make sense: He helps the player guide in the mode, so the player can attack other players. 09:45 ? 09:45 Taken from Zombie Commander's page 09:45 He guides the player in the mode, so the player can attack other players. 09:45 09:46 So, Minecraft Aether Dimension mod = Minecraft Æther Dimension mod 09:46 @Iam I think it does... 09:46 The first sentence? 09:46 Read again 09:46 No the second one. 09:46 Ah 09:46 Better 09:46 100% better. 09:46 Archæologist 09:47 DAMN IT! It had the costumes pictures already?! 09:47 If so, yeah, I'll put the seed packets picture and then put it in the gallery. Finished. 09:48 @Drek Lol. 09:49 Epic Quests haven't appeared to me 09:50 When is PVZ2C PvP mode unlocked? 09:50 Hive 09:50 Day 10 or Day 8? 09:50 yo 09:50 Day 8. 09:51 As I'm currently cleaning up the page 09:51 Back 09:51 I haven't even reach AE- Day 10 in my second profile yet. 09:51 CrazyPlantMæ 09:51 Mary Mæ T. Dimakiling 09:51 But PvP appears already. 09:51 Too lazy to insert proof here. 09:51 Should this be used: he player collects medals, cups, and star coins for beating someone's lawn. ? 09:51 Insert Your Proof Here 09:52 Or should this be used: he player collects medals, cups and star coins for beating someone's lawn. 09:52 ? 09:52 (insert) (insertyournamehere) 09:52 lelnope 09:52 Noticed any differences? 09:52 (ernest) (ernie) 09:52 Ernie works tho 09:52 Bert and (Ernie) 09:53 Is it true that you will receive 2000 purple PvP coins daily? 09:54 No idea, 09:54 @Iam Second one better. 09:54 So I removed the last comma 09:58 User:MeVsZombiesMeWin 09:58 User:Spudow! 09:59 @Drek So what? 09:59 User:Spudow!! was BLACK OUT. 10:00 and User:MeLoNpunCHer40 was me 10:00 yo 10:00 Supback 10:00 (mp40) (melonpuncher) (melonpuncher40) (drek) (dtss) (drek'thar) 10:00 lol almost all of them works 10:00 At least PVZ2C PVP I can do 10:04 yo no kick 10:05 Hello 10:05 Actually, TCLP should reuse his wordbubble and change the link to Coollittlepeashooter 10:06 Test 10:08 Lost user: Snowttail 10:08 10:08 Catchprase: (snowpea) + (cattail) = Snowttail armed with BBUUTTEERR!!! 10:08 PvP Mode 10:09 Argh 10:09 I had to do a massive clean up 10:10 Hi 10:10 hi 10:10 Does anybody know when MD Part 2 comes out? 10:10 Anybody? 10:11 It comes out real soon 10:11 Like feb 16 i guess 10:11 Amirite? 10:11 How do you know? 10:11 They told me 10:11 So, it comes on 16th February? 10:11 Well, I'm worried that you won't read my message on PvZFF wiki, so I reply it here anyways. 10:11 Well, it's kinda secret for now. I'll reveal the codes later when I become an admin. You know what, it's what I should do first when I become an admin. Putting the codes here and see if ppl likes it.Drek'TharSuperSword - {talk} 12:17, July 12, 2015 (UTC) 10:11 10:12 ...what codes? 10:12 And what he meant by code is the PvZFF wiki CSS and JS code 10:12 *I 10:12 I remember last time that Flag Zombie in PVZAS used to summon reinforcement once every few turns 10:12 He summoned 2 bucketheads 10:13 ...BYE BIACHES 10:13 And that Ra Zombies were OP 10:13 Wtf is he said? 10:13 10:14 Dunno if he's a spammer 10:14 Lemme check 10:14 Is that considered an insult? 10:14 I'm just gonna ban him from chat if he does that again 10:14 MaxStories new account alert! 10:14 Too soon to say, Drek. 10:15 He has 0 edits 10:15 User:Peashooter123321 10:15 So I'll just monitor him now. 10:15 There are plenty of people who want to ruin stuff out there 10:16 Hi there! 10:16 See if he makes any spam/vandal edits 10:17 This is hard for me to edit 10:17 Flag Zombie 10:17 In PVZO 10:17 Hello 10:18 Two flag zombies variants appear 10:18 Hi there EU! 10:19 10:19 Back in 2013 swearing on chat (even if not used for insulting) wasnt allowed 10:20 20 edits for chat... 10:20 wtf 10:21 Yeah, that too 10:21 Lols 10:21 But not mainspace tho. Any edits 10:23 ded 10:23 k 10:23 Gold bloom is OP 10:23 Alright, gonna focus on editing now 10:24 Didnt realize that Oigoth is here 10:25 U answered nobody 10:26 Is the "Require all contributors to log in" feature enabled in this wikia? 10:26 yeah 10:26 due to COPPA rules 10:26 yo 10:26 wat 10:26 Oh. 10:27 All WikiFeatures are enabled in this wikia? 10:27 I made a Neutral Sans fight in unitale (WITH ANIMATIONS OMG) 10:27 Oigoth - Verbose - Mutabito - Ernest - Iamarep - Skelly 10:27 So far, these are my nicknames of users here 10:28 Are all WikiFeatures are enabled in this wikia? 10:28 No. 10:28 We still use talk pages 10:28 Oh yeah, Zangoose = Zhangus 10:28 What are the exceptions then? @Drek 10:28 So, anyone want the download for it? 10:29 (the sans unitale fight) 10:29 So, I guess: 10:29 -No message wall 10:29 -No top ten list 10:29 Forgot the rest of the features tho 10:29 Zangoose (oh) 10:29 Yo 10:29 Anyone? 10:29 Also, LWB = Lelwot (to prevent his chat from pinging)/Matthew 10:30 rel naem cunfermd 10:30 heyo 10:30 Drek'ThatSuperSword = Drek 10:30 Dat name spelling fail tho... @Oigoth 10:30 Can you notice it? 10:31 Dreck? 10:31 Nope. 10:31 Druk 10:31 Hint: Thar is misspelled as That 10:31 Lotsa people did that 10:31 Drekt 10:31 REKT! 10:31 Get Drekt 10:31 Shrekt 10:31 Grept 10:31 hi 10:31 Hai MP 10:32 wowwiki:Drek'Thar 10:32 yo 10:32 MelonPuncher 10:32 40 10:34 wat 10:34 10:34 10:34 Remember these vandal guy named Nazi Peashooter? 10:34 10:34 I do 10:34 He could be MaxStories 10:35 OH SHNAP 10:35 INSERT IS NOT HERE 10:35 Outsert Your Name Here 10:36 I dunno everyone's positions so i dunno who to contact 10:36 (lenny) 10:36 positions. 10:37 NO. 10:37 Plitions 10:37 User rights maybe? 10:37 I WILL CALL FREDDI 10:37 oh. 10:37 User:GatlingLOL3 10:37 I'M BACK FROM HELL! 10:37 why 10:38 hive 10:38 hi 10:38 We think a spammer's back 10:38 (cough MaxStories) 10:38 Puff-shroom, Sea-shroom, Magnet-Shroom and Sun-shroom are the only PvZ1 shrooms we don't have in the GW series. 10:38 wow 10:38 In one of the userboxes in GatlingLOL3's userpage there's this 10:38 GatlingPea This user likes PVZ. 10:38 10:38 GW2 brings us HYPNO AND GLOOMY (but he's toxic now) 10:38 TULO CONFIRMED! 10:38 Newspaper zombie so fast that doesn't step on the flowers 10:38 http://prntscr.com/a32o15 10:38 Sea-shroom is only shroom not to return in anygame. 10:39 TULP = ThisUserLikesPvZ 10:39 yo 10:39 Tulip? 10:39 Probably because Sea-shroom sucks 10:39 Is that a serious threat Drek? 10:39 You can plant a Puff-shroom on a Lily Pad for just 25 more sun 10:40 (The user, Not GattlingLOL) 10:40 It's just interesting so.. 10:41 Huh. 10:41 Should someone make a reporting thread? 10:42 About Maxstories and Nazi Peashooter relations? 10:42 y 10:42 ya 10:42 Dunno 10:43 NaziPeashooter's last vandals was back in 2013 10:43 That's almost 3 yrs ago 10:43 I was on the wiki unregistered in 2013 10:43 underage> 10:43 ? 10:44 No. 10:44 was 13 10:44 lol 10:44 ok 10:44 I didn't have a email because too lazy 10:45 ok 10:45 Can we talk about how escape root can't swap endangered plants? 10:45 false advertise 10:45 That's fair 10:45 Because swapping endangered plants = Game Over 10:45 If you could too op 10:46 but penny says that it can 10:46 LIES 10:46 PENNY IS LIAR CUNFERMD 10:46 CUMFORMED 10:47 (lenny) 10:47 git shrekt penny 10:47 get drekt 10:47 hee] 10:48 Anyway, so the oldest, still active users here (based on the join date) are Bul9 (2012), CZ168 (2012), me (2012), Starfruity (2011), and Rex700 (2011) 10:48 planning to use this in unitale https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vpjMxfiw8XU 10:48 Rex700 is actually from 2010, so he's the oldest active one here 10:48 k den 10:49 wow 10:49 I'm from (techically) 2013 10:49 yo 10:49 There he is! 10:49 Back in my crib 10:50 Aka college dorm 10:50 @NightFury Insert's here 10:50 Okay. so we think a spammer is back 10:50 Who 10:50 "Hail Nazi Peashooter" 10:51 suspicious 10:51 Drek found him 10:51 /her 10:51 He's an old vandal from 2012... 10:51 Yep 10:51 And he's no longer here 10:51 is this a true threat? 10:51 What I mean by it is that Hail Nazi Peashooter might be MaxStories 10:51 or simple ban? 10:51 So Maxstories = HNP in disguise 10:52 huh... 10:52 Hai Bearjedi 10:52 He's way less mean than nazi guy 10:52 yo 10:52 Haven't seen max wiping pages or something 10:52 How did you know about NaziPeashooter? 10:52 I know nothing about them 10:52 ok 10:53 User:Nazi Peashooter681 10:53 Should have supported you for admin huh 10:54 Well I guess so. 10:54 I do have better knowledge of these NaziPeashooter users 10:54 But Bul9 knows about it too 10:55 Alright I should be heading for content mod soon 10:55 Just gotta find poofy 10:55 PoofyMuffled 10:55 Yep 10:56 I'm researching on dusk lobber strat 10:56 So far I'm drafting up strength and weakness 10:57 Strength: Highest dps in the game, wide area coverage, cheap price 10:57 Weakness: Slow recharge, moonflower reliance 10:57 Anything else? 10:59 Dawin - Desset 11:00 Should I report? 11:00 Who keep putting name related information onto trivia... 11:00 I have no pages to edit 11:01 thus the reason I do RP 11:02 Hmm 11:02 Should second person be allowed in plant strategies? 11:02 Though it's not illegal, I usually prefer to remove it 11:02 What? 11:02 11:03 Second person means you, your, you're blahblah 11:03 oh 11:05 It usually makes pages unprofessional looking 11:06 aka "informal" 11:06 yep 11:06 (snowpea2) 11:06 (cattail2) 11:07 (snowpea2) +(cattail)=Snowttail armed with BBUUTTEERR! 11:07 I knew this guy 11:07 His last activity was in 2012 IIRC 11:07 SOUTH PARK BUTTERS CUNFERMD 11:07 and he left indefinitely after that 11:08 I HEARD SOUTH PARK 11:08 HEHEHHEHEHEHE 11:08 Actually the signature should be 11:08 (snowpea)+ (cattail) =Snowttail armed with BBUUTTEERR! 11:08 technically it was a ping 11:08 Oh 11:08 I watched a episode and it's actually quite enjoyable 11:10 Hello 11:10 Hai 11:10 It's nighttime here 11:11 Hello, TAA 11:11 Supback 11:11 Hi! 11:11 What were we talking about before I came on 11:11 So, today is Heart's Day. 11:11 Yes 11:11 I call it Pootistines 11:11 Happy Valentine's Day! 11:11 And I don't give a shit about Blooming Heart because it sucks 11:11 Undertale Day 11:12 Happy Pootistines dai 11:12 Supback 11:12 Supbacks 11:12 (boombox zombie) time! 11:12 ugh 11:12 NOOOO 11:12 (mczomb) time! 11:12 It is also the day where Pink is "you know". 11:12 Yes yes 11:12 Rap time! 11:12 Oh crap 11:13 My unitale got errors 11:13 She's still on her battlesuit, btw. 11:13 Extra hugs, AWB? 11:13 Now I'm gonna post on some Count to x threads. 11:13 AWB, you coming? 11:13 Brb 11:13 great. Now my animated sans is not animated 11:13 Alright. Have a nice valentines day everyone. goodbye 11:14 Her hugging me with her freaken battlesuit? That's going to hurt if I ever done that. 11:14 Bye 11:14 This's one sheety valentine's day 11:14 User:RandomguY vs. User:Uselessguy 11:14 USELESSGUY IS RANDOMGUY CONFIRMED! 11:16 Wait, Uselessguy was Random all along?!? 11:16 Hai 11:17 I don't get how Toxic Pea is OP 11:17 Supbacks 11:17 @Lolwut 11:17 New PvZ:GW2 post-beta update 11:17 And there was an user named User:Tee888 11:17 He is blocked infinitely 11:17 Toxic Pea sucks 11:17 But in January 1 2015, he replaced his userpage with "ded". 11:17 I can't play as that dork 11:18 lol I saw AWB's earlier post 11:18 So I believe that he IS still actually here 11:18 Only with a different username and not using that account 11:18 He was blocked way back in 2010, so.. 11:18 Dunno if Rex knows about him or not 11:19 yo 11:19 Supbacks 11:21 Let's just hope Pink doesn't come and hug AWB 11:21 Also me 11:21 Pink will "hug" many ppl today 11:22 I actually wanna ask Rex if he knows about RandomguY, Shadythecat, and IGNATIUS 11:22 I have a worse idea, let's check on her contributions! 11:22 I'm a core. So how will that happen to me? Heh 11:22 The best Valentines gift I got was the official PvZ pages actually noticing my art for once 11:22 Just jk 11:22 Cuz all those 3 people were still active back in 2011 11:22 And Rex made his account on December 2010 11:22 I wonder if Skeletrox came here via a time machine. 11:22 lelwot 11:22 it's my second account :P 11:22 Still waiting for them to acknowledge this entire wiki though 11:22 This wiki's the biggest fan project based on PvZ and they haven't noticed it yet 11:23 @Drek 11:23 lel 11:23 WHYYYYYYYYYY 11:23 just to log the chat for personal purposes 11:23 Skeletrox is Drek's past! 11:23 Oh and butters is my fave South Park char 11:23 good 11:23 Randy is my favorite 11:23 heh] 11:25 Actually, RandomguY's last edit was this 11:25 05:27, November 13, 2012 (diff | hist) . . (+341)‎ . . User talk:Someone456 ‎ 11:25 He left a message to someone456 's talk page 11:25 How could I miss that? 11:25 So Someone456 is also one of the oldest active users here 12:08 1 week until GW2 12:08 So dusk lobber only has second highest dps 12:09 Lel Zangoose 12:09 User talk:Le Song Huy80765#That was the last straw 12:09 On the central lanes it's 3.75dps 12:09 Left LSH a message to stop the kicking requests 12:09 1 week 4 days till GW2 -.- 12:10 :P 12:10 1 week 2 days for me 12:10 *roars* 12:10 I left him this 12:10 yo 12:10 Yello! 12:10 "We gave you a chance to stop requesting yourself to be kicked, but you didn't listen. Instead, you doorspammed and requested to be kicked again. You think that stuff is acceptable? I don't. Not in the slightest. DOORSPAMMING AND REQUESTING FOR SELF-KICKS ARE NOT ACCEPTABLE." 12:10 Hi! 12:11 I read it 12:11 He did that since a few hours ago 12:11 LWB has been noticed by PVZ Twitter :O 12:12 ^ 12:12 CONGRATULATIONS, AND CELEBRATIONS 12:12 It was after the GW2 stream today 12:12 hi 12:12 I want them to fulfill my request of having players an ability to make zombies wear a certain amount of shoes 12:12 yo 12:12 Yello 12:12 there was a GW2 stream today 12:12 WAT 12:12 I MUST WATCH IT 12:13 Hold on 12:13 http://www.twitch.tv/plantsversuszombies/v/44855975 12:13 Oh my god 12:13 there was :O 12:13 @Hunter I found it, but thx 12:13 oh 12:13 :p 12:14 Hunter 12:14 is that you on the stream?! 12:14 what 12:14 http://prntscr.com/a33j54 12:14 It is hunter but not me. 12:15 Uh 12:15 If it's me there is probably "5897" after my name 12:15 Someone wrote a comparison between dusk lobber and nightshade 12:15 "Dusk Lobber may seem more powerful compared to the straight-shot shadow plant, Nightshade, but each has it's downsides - Nightshade deals a very meagre amount of damage compared to Dusk Lobber and lacks crowd control, while Dusk Lobber's higher sun cost and slower recharge makes it harder for the player to get many of them out. As such, it might be advisable to bring both when Moonflower is used." 12:15 back 12:15 lol 12:15 someone pinged me 12:15 It feels a bit dumb 12:16 just checked to see who it was 12:16 CONGRATS! 12:16 It's downsides... Fix it 12:16 Should I remove it? 12:16 Grammar error 12:16 Thaaaaaaaaanks 12:16 No, I mean the general idea 12:16 np 12:16 I know the grammer 12:16 Hypno-shroom (PvZ: GW2) 12:16 I've already established that dusk lobber has the second highest dps and will own garg if they look at her funny 12:17 I'm waiting to see if Rex700 knows about those users from 2010-2011 12:18 So telling the reader that dusk lobber is weaker to nightshade because sun cost isn't going to convince them 12:18 PeaPoded doesnt seem to be active now. 12:18 And I've already said about recharge problem in intro strategy paragraph 12:20 Test 12:20 Supback 12:20 Hi 12:21 Yello! 12:21 12:21 User:AjCatlove 12:21 He was a councilor 12:21 and his avatar was a jalapeno 12:22 I know a lot about this wiki, seriously. 12:22 So don't be afraid to ask me any pvz wiki-related questions 12:22 However, I'll only know stuff from May 2012-present 12:23 yo 12:23 hive 12:23 Do you have a fav female user 12:24 Yello! 12:24 Princess Kitty 12:24 And why 12:24 Cuz she's good at drawing, both by hand or using PC 12:24 k 12:25 Imp?diff=prev&oldid=97887 12:26 Some of the files there are now broken 12:26 @Insert 12:26 Pinkgirl, she made some nonsense lately and pretty much made some good sources too. 12:26 So far, in her kingdom and this wiki. 12:27 k 12:27 I can bet $9999 that most Flipino girls here do not like being shipped 12:28 Playing some FC endless currently 12:28 Threepeater?diff=prev&oldid=98310 12:28 Wanna know my loadout? 12:28 Winter melon? 12:28 And yes, my fav female user is you know what for private reason 12:28 No 12:28 primal Sunflower? 12:28 No 12:29 You don't bring winter melon? Why? 12:29 The reason why the Threepeater's pic is the PvZ2 one despite being an edit from 2012 is because the syntax for plants and zombies files back in pre-PvZ2 era was (plant/zombie name)2.png 12:29 Because it gets frozen unlike colddragon 12:29 You said the answer 12:29 Colddragon is the only viable offensive plant 12:29 However, (plant/zombie name)2.png is now used for PvZ2 plants and zombies pics 12:29 You had to fork out real cash right? 12:29 I still have a fire plant 12:29 They're now moved to (plant/zombie name)1.png 12:30 2 fire plants 12:30 Guess 12:30 Hot potato? 12:30 That does not count 12:20 Test 12:20 Supback 12:20 Hi 12:21 Yello! 12:21 12:21 User:AjCatlove 12:21 He was a councilor 12:21 and his avatar was a jalapeno 12:22 I know a lot about this wiki, seriously. 12:22 So don't be afraid to ask me any pvz wiki-related questions 12:22 However, I'll only know stuff from May 2012-present 12:23 yo 12:23 hive 12:23 Do you have a fav female user 12:24 Yello! 12:24 Princess Kitty 12:24 And why 12:24 Cuz she's good at drawing, both by hand or using PC 12:24 k 12:25 Imp?diff=prev&oldid=97887 12:26 Some of the files there are now broken 12:26 @Insert 12:26 Pinkgirl, she made some nonsense lately and pretty much made some good sources too. 12:26 So far, in her kingdom and this wiki. 12:27 k 12:27 I can bet $9999 that most Flipino girls here do not like being shipped 12:28 Playing some FC endless currently 12:28 Threepeater?diff=prev&oldid=98310 12:28 Wanna know my loadout? 12:28 Winter melon? 12:28 And yes, my fav female user is you know what for private reason 12:28 No 12:28 primal Sunflower? 12:28 No 12:29 You don't bring winter melon? Why? 12:29 The reason why the Threepeater's pic is the PvZ2 one despite being an edit from 2012 is because the syntax for plants and zombies files back in pre-PvZ2 era was (plant/zombie name)2.png 12:29 Because it gets frozen unlike colddragon 12:29 You said the answer 12:29 Colddragon is the only viable offensive plant 12:29 However, (plant/zombie name)2.png is now used for PvZ2 plants and zombies pics 12:29 You had to fork out real cash right? 12:29 I still have a fire plant 12:29 They're now moved to (plant/zombie name)1.png 12:30 2 fire plants 12:30 Guess 12:30 Hot potato? 12:30 That does not count 12:30 Fire peashooter? 12:31 @Insert 12:31 Okay. Some users have their own favorite users anyway. 12:31 User:RafaelMoutaCP was Rafael Mouta Feria 12:31 *Ferreira 12:32 User:CrazyPingu54 was an admin here, but he left for some reason. 2016 02 14